1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to lighting systems. In particular, embodiments relate to the design or use of portable lighting devices.
2. Discussion
Relatively portable lights heretofore have had significant shortcomings in their ability to accommodate different configurations without adversely affecting their operation. Many of these lights were difficult to employ and of a complicated design, rendering them of limited use in certain environments. Other types of lights were rather limited in size, which constrained the amount of light available for a particular space. In other designs lights were so large they were an impediment to portability. Certain flexible designs of the past required a single light source at the end of a fiber optic cable, which required precise orientation between elements to work properly. Others were not easily attachable to a bag or other surface to be lighted. Often the energy demands of these portable lights were prohibitive, requiring batteries to be replaced too often or use with a large power source that detracted from portability. Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) have been developed, but without significant applications for commercial products. Often OLEDs have been considered laboratory matters of interest.
Although OLEDs have been disclosed before as light sources they have fallen short of the invention described and taught herein. An example is U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0097234 entitled Illumination Device Luminaire and Display Device, published on Apr. 16, 2009, which names von Malm et al. as inventors. The von Malm publication relates to a specific device that includes certain reflection characteristics in addition to OLEDs. Von Malm references features of reflection when the OLED is not operating under a power supply, thus it falls short of disclosing the invention described and claimed herein.
For example, von Malm's reference OLEDs using a battery as a power source, with respect to FIG. 6, lacks an indication of what characteristics the battery should have or whether it should be used in the manner and combinations described herein. von Malm fails to disclose whether or not the battery is a low profile, light weight, high efficiency and of sufficient power to operate for months at time without replacement. von Malm also fails to disclose a switch that enables the system to be operated only when needed to generate light. von Malm also fails to disclose that the entire apparatus can be removed and re-attached as needed, which may be an advantage of embodiments of the invention. This portability benefit of embodiments of the invention may allow removal of the lighting apparatus when a garment is cleaned or when lighting is not otherwise needed.
Still further, to the extent a battery power source is referenced in von Malm, it appears to be integral with the object to which the OLED is to be attached. For example with respect to FIG. 5 of von Malm, the fastening elements of the bag contain a battery. Similarly, with respect to FIG. 6, the garment shown is described as having the power supply independently of the OLED. This is unlike the invention embodiments described where the switch, battery and OLED are entirely removable from the object to which it can be releasably attached. Consequently, the von Malm apparatus does not have the releasable feature, or the unitary nature of the invention described herein. Another feature of embodiments of the invention is the portability of all the elements needed to produce light. This provides a much more versatile system than disclosed in von Malm.